Heaven and Hell
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: Batman Begins story. Set one year after the movie. Two rival thief families move in on Gotham bringing with them their family's feud. What happens when the Dark Knight interferes with their fighting? Please RxR.
1. Prologue

Heaven and Hell (working title)

**Prologue**

_Eight years ago . . ._

Bruce Wayne stared over at the fiery-eyed woman standing a few feet in front of him, a small grin teasing his lips. He'd never seen a woman quite like her; never seen someone that could be quite his equal, both in martial arts and wit. The woman panted slightly, her body in a relaxed stance.

She had just flipped one of his classmates over her shoulder; right after elbowing him in the side and slamming the back of her head into his chin.

"What the hell was that?" the man asked incredulously.

The woman adjusted the straps to her backpack, shrugging her thin shoulders slightly. "That, you jerk, was for grabbing me. I don't appreciate morons like you touching me."

He touched his lip, and then withdrew his hand. He stared down at his fingertips and then looked back up at her. "I'm bleeding!"

"And you'll be doing more than just bleeding if you touch me again."

Bruce laughed to himself. He could not wait to see what would happen next.

The man stood up slowly, wiping the blood from his chin. "I can't believe you hit me."

"You grabbed my butt, you jackass," she crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you honestly think would happen?"

"You bitch."

One of his friends grabbed his shoulder. "Kevin, dude, let it go."

"Yeah Kevin, let it go." She replied sarcastically.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he saw Kevin clench both fists. He closed the book that he had been reading and set it aside slowly. He did not like where this was going. In a flash he was beside the two. His hand shot out as Kevin lashed out, stopping the fist from connecting with the young woman's jaw. "You shouldn't hit women," he stated.

The woman's eyes flicked to him. "I don't need your help."

Kevin turned to him, anger evident in his eyes. "This doesn't concern you, rich boy. Go away."

"I was just offering you advice," Bruce replied.

"And I said it doesn't concern you," Kevin spat out, shoving Bruce back by pushing him with an open palm in the chest.

Bruce brushed off the shove, stepping back with the push. "Fine. Have it your way."

"You really should have paid attention to him," the woman stated, grabbing Kevin by the shoulders and kneeing him in the groin. "It might have saved your dignity."

Bruce flinched as Kevin fell to the sidewalk, his eyes wide with pain. "Ouch," he said as the woman began to walk by.

"He deserved it."

"So I noticed." He paused, turning to walk next to her. "That was a good throw. Where'd you learn it?"

She stopped walking for a moment to turn to him. "From my father."

Bruce nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. "Ah, well. Do you want to go for coffee, or something?"

She turned to him, a small smile crossing her full lips. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. It wouldn't fit your image, would it?"

Bruce's eyebrows furrowed. "Image?"

"You know, rich boy seen with normal college girl wouldn't look very good."

"Who cares what other people think? And who's to say I'm rich?"

She smiled at him again, her smile turning almost pitying. "Everyone knows who you are Mr. Wayne. You're in all the papers. I just don't think it would be wise. They'd claim I was after your money."

"Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what does it matter?"

"Every girl has her secrets Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smirked at her. "And what are yours?"

She leaned into him, placing one hand on his chest and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "My own," she whispered. Then she kissed his cheek and turned away from him, walking slowly away.

Bruce watched her walk away, her long blonde hair swaying behind her. "Wait," he called out. "Wait, what's your name?"

She did not even pause to look behind her. "Heaven."

* * *

_The present . . ._

Batman crouched silently on the rooftop, his dark eyes scanning the buildings around him. His thoughts kept returning to the woman he had met during college all those years ago; one of the only women who had been in his thoughts for the last few years. The other of course being Rachel Dawes. But Rachel was gone now. She had shown him that when she walked away from him by the ruins of his home. Part of him would always care for her, he knew that. But another part of him would always remember the woman who walked away from him.

She had intrigued him all those years ago. He had only know her for a few minutes, only spoken with her for a moment, but something about her had grabbed hold of his mind and never let him forget her. Perhaps one of the things that had kept her in his mind all these years was that she had left him with only a name . . .

"Heaven," he whispered.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ a voice said through the microphone in his cowl.

Batman shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he growled. "Anything on the scanner, Alfred?"

There was silence on the other end of the headset. _"Not as of . . . oh, wait. A security alarm in the __Hawthorne__Museum__ has just been triggered. Why, might I ask, do people always go after museums?"_

Batman's lips twitched. "No idea, Alfred. I'll go check it out."

_"You do that. I think I'll go watch the news. I'm sure I'll see you on it."_

Batman did not respond, merely reached onto his utility belt and grabbed hold of his grappling hook and pointed it at the nearest building.

Time to go to work.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, bear with me. This is my first Batman fic. I hope that you all liked it. And I hope that you review! Please, tell me anything I can fix or change. I hope you all enjoyed! 


	2. Bat, Meet the Bird

**Disclaimer: **The song mentioned in this chapter is "Hit That" by the Offspring.

**AN: **First I would like to thank my sister for the idea on how this story is going to be. I would also like to thank her for helping me create the names for the characters. I couldn't have done it without her.

Heaven and Hell

**Chapter One: Bat, Meet the Bird**

_"You know, this whole cat burglar routine is so overdone."_

Raven smirked. "This whole computer whiz sidekick shtick is overdone too," she whispers into her microphone. "Now shut-up and let me concentrate."

_"I was just letting you know. Besides, almost every burglar or crook around here has had their ass handed to them on a platter by the Batman."_

Raven sighed. "Which is the whole reason I have you, sparky. Now shut-up and watch my back."

She heard a laugh echo through the tiny headset hiding in her right ear. _"Aye aye captain," _he paused. _"Locking into cameras . . . now. You're set. Guards and late-working employees are all on the lower levels. Hmm . . . two guards in the security room."_

"And?" she asked, lowering herself slowly through the cracked window. The line she had tied to her belt slipped slowly through her gloved fingers.

_"Well give me a second. Genius takes time you know."_

"Genius my ass."

He laughed. _"And a mighty fine one it is. Great shot of it from where I'm sitting."_

Raven turned slightly from her upside down position. The rope tied around her waist swayed as she moved. The slightly open window the tether was tied to creaked lightly. Her light eyes glanced over to the small camera attached to the far wall of the museum. She sighed. "I don't need you staring at my backside when you're supposed to be watching for guards."

_"Hey, I can do both. We geniuses have the ability to multi-task."_

"I would appreciate it if you didn't," she whispered, and then blew the small camera a kiss, knowing that he would still be watching.

_"I'll use that one as a screensaver, thank you."_

Raven stopped just above a small glass case holding a small silver mask created hundreds of years ago for the Roman goddess Ceres, otherwise known as Demeter. "Am I ready to lift this thing, or what?"

_"Hang on, hang on. I told you that genius takes time. The security systems on these items are tight. In all of the places I've gotten you into, this is the worst one. These systems are routed, re-routed and then re-routed again."_

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you in yet?"

_"Of course. I just wanted you to realize how much I had to go through to get you through the damn system without being seen."_

"Remind me to give you a bonus later," Raven said drolly.

_"I'll hold you to that, you know."_

"I'm sure you will."

Raven tentatively reached down, dropping her hands slowly below her head and touched the thin glass surrounding the mask. She placed both hands lightly on the glass, pressing gently with her fingertips. Raven lifted the case slowly, careful not to brush the mask, completely unaware of a shadow lurking above her.

* * *

Syber gazed thoughtfully at the video monitor, watching as Raven lifted the glass case from the mask's base. Music in the background pounded, the bass thrumming through his mind. He bobbed his head in time to the music, his longish brown hair swinging as his head moved. 

He smiled lightly, beginning to sing, "He's saying, I'm on a roll, with all the girls I know. His baby momma, don't need to know. He's saying . . . son of a bitch," he muttered, the lyrics to his song trailing off.

_"What?"_ he heard Raven ask. _"What is it?"_

Syber jerked up in his seat, his eyes glaring into the monitors surrounding him. He reached out one hand and grasped the wireless mouse connected to his computer. He could have _sworn_ he had seen something. A shadow jumped across one of his screens again, causing his head to jerk to his right. "Son of a bitch," he muttered again.

Raven's voice grew irritated as she spoke again into the microphone. _"What is it?"_

"Hang on, I'm checking," he replied. His fingers flew over the keyboard, enlarging one of the small screens showing the museum from different angles. His eyes widened slightly as he caught the dark figure haunting the cameras surrounding Raven. "Oh God. Raven. Raven you've got to get out of there."

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

Syber watched as Raven twisted slightly to look at the camera behind her, the glass case still clutched in her gloved hands.

"Raven!" he shouted into the microphone hovering near his lips. "Look out!"

Syber watched in horror as the line Raven was hanging on went slack and she dropped head first to the marble floor below her.

* * *

Raven allowed her body to go slack as the rope that was tied around her waist went limp. The breath rushed out of her lungs as her back hit the tall, thick pedestal holding the Roman mask she had been previously attempting to acquire. The pedestal shattered underneath her, splintering into hundreds of pieces. Her eyes closed beneath her mask, her eyebrows furrowing as she fought against the pain spreading throughout her body. 

"-the hell?" she muttered, lifting herself up to lean on her elbows. Her head jerked up to look above her, her dark eyes searching the shadowy window above her.

_"Raven? Raven, are you alright?"_

"Bloody terrific," she mumbled, flipping up onto her feet.

_"Good, because every alarm was just tripped. I count about six guards heading your way."_

Raven glanced up at the window again, her eyes once again searching for any movement, but still found nothing. "Thanks for the good news."

Before she could reach for the grappling gun on her waist, the double doors behind her flew open, revealing six security guards, their guns drawn and trained on the room in front of them.

"Freeze!" one yelled.

Raven cocked her head to one side, placing one hand on her hip. "Does saying that honestly ever work?"

One of the guards-_The stupid one_, she mused- began to slowly walk towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Just stay where you are and no one gets hurt."

_"I think he believes you'll actually do it,"_ Syber said in her ear, his voice crackling over the microphone.

The moment the guard came within reach, Raven's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the gun. She ripped the weapon from his hand, throwing it across the room. "I hate guns," she seethed, her other hand lashing out and grabbing hold of the guard's shirt front. She pulled him to her, kneeing him in the stomach and causing him to bend over.

Raven grabbed hold of the man's arm, tugging on it and twisting his arm quickly. The man cried out in pain as she kicked out with her right leg, forcing him to his knees and then she kicked him in the side of his neck, effectively knocking him out. Before any of the other guards could react, Raven lunged at them, running right into the middle of them.

_"I love watching you do this,"_ Syber said in her ear.

Raven ignored him. She kicked up high, bending at the waist slightly. The guard to her right fell to the floor unconscious. With movements too quick to follow Raven took out each of the guards, disarming them quickly and incapacitating them. She stood up from a crouch minutes later, her eyes scanning the room.

"Anyone else?" she asked Syber, her hand once again going to the grappling gun at her waist.

"One," a deep voice replied behind her.

Raven's back went rigid at the unexpected voice that sent tremors down her spine. She turned around slowly, her eyes widening slightly to find a dark shadow standing across the room from her.

"Batman, I presume," she said, quickly hiding the way her voice trembled. She had never thought she would be in a position to face such an incredible presence.

_"I don't know where he came from. He just appeared. I didn't even see him on the cameras."_ Syber gave a low whistle. _"He must be as good as they say. Something ninja like. As in 'I am ninja, you can't see me'."_

Raven's eyes flicked around the room, searching for a quick way out. She did not have time for this. Her gaze fell on the open window again; the easiest way to escape, but also the one that the Batman was blocking. Her hands slid slowly to the weapons belt tied loosely around her waist, circling the tight fitting black costume that she wore.

Raven's gaze flicked back to Batman, sizing him, contemplating how to get past him. She could feel his eyes trail over her black-clad body as well; obviously taking note of whatever weapons he could see and others that could be hidden somewhere on her thin frame. The moment his eyes locked on hers, she began to make her move.

"I take it you're the strong, silent type," she teased, smirking underneath her mask. Her right hand palmed three small throwing daggers, holding them between her fingers. "I've heard about you. You've got the whole underground talking. Saving a whole city from almost total destruction and then continuing to protect the city from her darker population."

Before Batman could respond, Raven threw the three daggers, aiming directly at his chest. She lunged forward as the daggers flew towards him, sidestepping so that she could run past him. A strong hand lashed out and grabbed hold of her upper arm as she heard the sound of metal hitting the floor, pulling her back in front of him.

"I don't like to fight women," he growled.

"Good. Neither do I." She looked up at him, taking note of the absence of the daggers that she had thrown at him.

Raven punched at him, her fist aiming for his unprotected chin. Batman blocked easily, sliding his gloved hand around her wrist. He pulled her closer to his body, pressing her against him. Raven smirked beneath her mask.

"I never knew you liked it rough."

Batman did not respond, but merely tightened his grip on her wrist. Without responding, Raven kicked up with her right leg, her knee slamming full force into his side. Batman grunted and bent over slightly; his grip not wavering on her wrist. Instead of letting go as she had hoped, Batman returned her kick with a punch to her cheek.

Raven rolled with the hit, jerking her face to the left. She swung at him again. Batman caught her arm, holding it once again against his chest. Using his arms as leverage, Raven jumped up slightly and planted her feet on his abdomen. Before he could react, she pushed with all her might, putting all her weight into her legs.

Batman's grip on her arms loosened as he flew backwards with the force of the kick. Using his own momentum, Batman flipped over, landing in a crouched position, his cape billowing around him. By the time he looked back up, Raven was gone. The sound of crunching glass drew his gaze above him.

Raven stood above him, her black costume silhouetted against the dark night. He saw the outline of her lips spread wide in a smile beneath her mask. She held up the silver mask she had been after, waving it at him in a mock salute. Seconds later, she was gone.

Batman reached onto his utility belt and grabbed hold of the small grappling gun hooked to his waist. A soft hiss issued forth as the hook shot upward from the gun. He triggered the release mechanism, causing the thin line to go taut and recoil, pulling him up through the window above him. His eyes scanned the rooftop as he landed, but Raven was already gone.

_"Anything of interest?"_ Alfred's voice issued from over his ear piece.

"Not sure," Batman replied.

_"Hmm, well I'm sure all vigilantes go through a bad spot."_

Batman ignored Alfred's remark. "I need to do a search on whatever it was that she stole. See if anyone has put out a bid on it."

_"Of course sir,"_ Alfred replied. He paused and Batman could almost see the smile spreading across his face. _"She, sir?"_

"Not another word, Alfred," he answered and then disappeared into the night.

* * *

**AN 2: **If you couldn't tell already, I'm not all that good at writing fight sequences. My ability kinda comes and goes. If anyone would like to help me out with these scenes, just let me know. Either leave it in a review or e-mail me. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

**Forensic Photographer711: **Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you continue to read! 

**Dawnie-7: **If you're still reading, Hi!

**Cleric7: **Wow. Thanks. I'm glad that you liked it. I'm glad that you gave it such a great review. Hope you liked.

**Mystery GYRL: **Thanks!

**Kiran**I'm glad you like her. I found her rather strong-willed myself.

**black-as-gold**Thanks!

**brainfear**Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well! P.S. Love the penname. ; P

**RedLilyBlackRoseBlueDahlia**I'm glad you like it so far. As for the bad guy? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm also glad you like the title. It took me forever to figure out a name for this. I went through so many titles it almost drove me crazy! ; )

**Christiana Anderson: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Carnicirthial**Hi! Glad you like it so far. I'm glad you liked the banter, it took me forever to write and I'm sure you'll be able to do it very soon! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Charities a Steal, Pt 1

Heaven and Hell

**Chapter Two: Charities a Steal, Part One**

He was late. It could not even be considered fashionably late. He was just plain late. But, honestly, no one expected anything different from the notorious Bruce Wayne as of late. Rumor had it (for those who had not been there) he had even been late for his own birthday party years ago. Of course that also happened to be the day he burned his own house down.

And of course no one knew why he was always late; no one knew of his late night vigilante work.

In his mind, he was always satisfied that he had at least shown up. He could just become one of those billionaire recluses that never appeared anywhere. A grin swept across his face. But what would be the fun in that? At least this way they could gossip about things that he had _actually _done than what they _believe_ him to do. And he was satisfied with that.

"Bruce! There you are Bruce!"

Bruce cringed at the shrill voice. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves against the irritating woman he was about to face. Facing off against criminals and the like were nothing against this woman.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed upon arriving next to him. "Late again, were you?"

Bruce turned to her, displaying his trademark charming smile. "Business as usual, Miss Hawkins."

Miss Hawkins feigned a pout, jutting her lower lip out slightly. She reached out slowly, trailing one finger down the length of his arm. "How many times must I tell you to call me Anna? It's only right seeing as how we're such close friends and all."

Bruce smiled again, wishing he could get her away from him as quick as possible. "Of course. I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me."

"And excuse him," a male voice interjected. "He has some business to attend to."

Bruce turned to his right, suppressing the look of gratitude that threatened to cross his face. "Ah, Mr. Adams, a pleasure to see you again."

The other man smiled. "Hmm, I'm sure."

Bruce turned back to Miss Hawkins, bowing slightly and taking hold of her right hand. He glanced up at her as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. She blushed as he straightened. "I look forward to meeting with you again, but for now I must go speak business with my associate."

Miss Hawkins giggled. "Of course, Bruce. I hope to see you later."

He smiled again. "Save a dance for me," he replied, and then turned away.

The moment they were out of range, Bruce let out a sigh of relief. "You owe me one for that, Bruce."

"Yes, Daniel, I believe I do. You realize you probably just saved my life, right?"

Daniel waved his hand in the air flippantly. "I doubt she could have harmed you. Driven you insane maybe, but hurt you? Nah."

Bruce laughed at his friend and then the two of them merged into the crowd.

* * *

She walked into the crowded room, her grey eyes glancing around the room. The silk dress that she wore fell to her knees, showing off the long, pale legs beneath. "May I take your coat, miss?" a voice said to her left.

She turned to him, a small smile gracing her pink lips. "Thank you," she replied allowing him to peel the thin coat from her shoulders, revealing the rest of her dress. Thin straps circled her shoulders, dipping into a low cut revealing just the beginning of her small breasts. One hand went to a stray curl of her dark hair that had fallen from its clip, putting it back into place.

Stepping away from the doorman, she mixed in with the other socialites, making her way towards her own destination, completely unaware of the eyes following her.

* * *

He saw her across the room, her curled black hair framing her pale face like a dark halo. Her thin frame molded into the dark red sleeveless dress perfectly; each curve accentuated by the silk. He watched as she walked smoothly through the crowd, her eyes focused forward and nowhere else.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Daniel said next to him, finally noticing that his friend was no longer paying attention to what he was saying.

"Who is she?"

"Goes by the name of Hevin Haedis. Her father is a self made man. He owns some export company on the other side of Gotham. They recently moved back to Gotham." Daniel followed the woman with his eyes as well. "Hot as hell," he muttered.

Bruce did not reply for words had left him. He had to meet her.

* * *

Daemon Anges stood by the bar, silently sipping a tall glass of champagne. He paid no attention to the people surrounding him; ignored the forced laughs of the fake people walking by. Daemon had no care for these people, these false friends, but he was here only as a favor for her.

And of course she hadn't even shown up yet. That was so like her.

A particularly loud group stopped next to him, the men ordering drinks for the women. Daemon merely sighed, took another sip of his champagne, and turned up the music on his mp3 player.

It was because of this that he did not notice her. It was because of this that he did not notice her before she pulled the earphone from his left ear and whispered, "Hey handsome."

A smirk crossed his face as he turned around. "Hey gorgeous," he replied, reaching into his tuxedo's vest and shutting off the music that had been pounding through his headphones. "You're late."

She shrugged. "Daddy had a meeting he needed me to attend. You know how it is."

Daemon shrugged as well. "Oh, of course," he tugged on her right arm lightly, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Been awhile Hevin."

Hevin smirked, hugging him back. "Oh yes, only about a week at most."

Daemon laughed, pulling away. "What's time between friends then, eh?"

"It's not like we don't talk all of the time Daemon," Hevin replied, linking her arm through his.

* * *

**AN** **2: **Okay, before you all shoot me for confusing you (and don't ask me why I did it that way) I will explain to you the names:

Hevin Haedis: Her name is pronounced "Heaven Hades (like the Greek word for the underworld)", just spelled differently and with a slight accent.

Daemon Anges: His last name is French, meaning Angels. You pronounce his first name Damon, although it is actually another, older, spelling for demon.

Part Two coming (hopefully!) soon!


End file.
